No Regrets
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: Bulla is destined to be Goten's wife, but hours before the wedding, she makes a decision that she knew she will never regret.; oneshot; WARNING: LEMON


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

"I've missed you..."

Bulla moaned softly as she received Goku's plundering kiss. The kiss was full of passion, and she wrapped her slender arms around his muscled neck as she responded to him.

"I"ve missed you too..." she replied when they finally broke off. She cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks gently. "But we only have a few hours..." she said worriedly, her eyes suddenly becoming cautious as she looked away from him.

Goku cupped her face and forced her to look back at him. "It doesn't matter how much time we have. What matters is, you're here and right now, you're mine.." he said in a husky voice as he claimed her lips in a fervent kiss, his tongue licking on her lips softly as he pried her mouth open. Bulla responded to him once more in an equally heated manner, their tongues duelling for dominance inside her hot mouth. They continued kissing each other as they staggered towards the bed- Goku's bed, and they fell in a tangled heap on the soft mattress. Bulla was on top of him, her breasts pressed against his hard chest, and he released a moan when he felt his member coming to life and twitching against her stomach, as if asking for her attention.

She untangled one arm from around his neck and she placed her hand between them to stroke his heated desire, making him shiver, his erection growing bigger and harder with each stroke until his member strained painfully against his pants, begging to be released.

He released her mouth from their heated kiss and groaned, his eyes glazing with lust as he looked at her while she continued to stroke his erection against his pants.

"Ohhh... Princess..."

Bulla smiled when she heard what he said. She felt him tightening his hold on her as she continued stroking his hardness, enjoying the way his member twitched in her hand. She allowed herself to slide down softly, making sure to plant small kisses on his body as she did. When she reached his crotch area, she touched his bulging member with her mouth, her saliva wetting his pants as she devoured his clothed member. His hips jerked as she continued with her assault, his hands fumbling with his sash in an attempt to remove his pants.

She swatted his hands away and winked at him. "Just relax, and let me do my job, Goku." She told him in a rather naughty manner.

Goku just groaned in response, his eyes heavy with lust as he gave her a dazed look.

She giggled when she saw his reaction, then went back to playing with his most sensitive spot. Her hands crawled back up to his waist as she untied his sash in a slow and enticing manner, making sure to tease him with her every move. Then she tugged on his pants softly and lowered it, his member finally springing free from its painful confinement. Bulla's eyes glowed with desire as she eyed his member hungrily. It was big and thick, with beads of precum coating his tip. Goku shivered when he saw her hungry look as she eye-raped him, and before he could even react or say something, he felt her soft lips enveloping the tip of his member, her tongue twirling continuously around the head while she made sure to lick all the precum coming off the small opening on his tip.

"Ohhh... B-Bulla... that's..."

She felt his hands stroking lazily on her hair, his fingers entangling in her tresses as he encouraged her to do more. Bulla then decided to change things as she cupped his balls and slurped on them before licking him from the base up to his tip. She did this for several times, her head bobbing at an increasing speed between his legs. Goku groaned in pleasure as he kicked off his boots and managed to remove his pants while Bulla literally "ate" him up. He spread his legs further as she devoured his cock, her head continuously bobbing up and down between his legs. Bulla twirled her tongue around his shaft as she cupped his balls with her hands and squeezed them softly, the veins on his cock becoming more pronounced as she continued licking him up to his tip. She then slurped on the head as she stroked his length simultaneously. His legs shook as he felt his balls tightening, a sign that he is nearing his edge.

"Princess... I'm gonna..."

Bulla didn't mind him as she continued sucking on his cock and deepthroating him, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. His body quivered violently as he reached his breaking point, his white hot seed exploding in her mouth. Bulla made sure to swallow everything, but he expelled so much that some of his juices flowed at the sides of her mouth and down her chin. Goku thought it was over, but she surprised him once more when she did one more thing that drove him crazy. She spit his juices back on his tip before licking and slurping them back, her tongue twirling around the head and the small opening. Goku looked at her with desire, his breath quickening due to the intensity of her actions.

"Princess..." he whimpered. Right then and there, he felt that he was completely at her mercy.

Bulla eyed his still hard cock and smiled. She untied the straps of her lacy underwear before she threw it on the side, making it fall on top of his sash. Then she straddled his waist and grabbed his member before she positioned herself on top of him, her pussy just inches above his cock. Slowly, Bulla sat on top of him, her soft folds enveloping his thickness. She shuddered violently from the contact, and Goku groaned softly as his member penetrated her and pleasure coursed through him, his body shaking as he filled her to the brim.

"Y-you're so.. Hot and s-so tight.." He said in a shaky voice as he pulled her to him. His hands landed on her negligee covered body and he ripped the silky material off her as she began to move on top of him, slowly at first before she started increasing her pace. She made oval movements around his shaft, making sure to hit on her G-spot as she rode him. Goku cupped her breasts and massaged them with his large hands as she bounced softly on top of him, making Bulla moan in pleasure as she clung to him, her nails digging into his biceps.

"Gokuuuuu..."

He took her by surprise when he suddenly rolled them both over, making him on top instead. His huge frame loomed over her and Bulla wrapped her legs around his muscular waist, enabling him to go deeper and thrust into the depths of her core. She tightened her legs around his waist with every thrust as he made small circular movements with his hips, making sure to rub his thickness into her inner walls. Bulla let out another moan of pleasure when she felt his balls slapping softly against her pussy with every thrust he made, making her cling on to him tightly, her nails now making crescent shaped marks on his shoulders.

"Gokuuuu... Oh myyy... Gokuuuu... That feels goood..."

Her moans were like music to his ears, and he continued penetrating her with powerful thrusts that increased in speed each time that passed.

"Gokuuuu... Gokuuu... please..."

Bulla wasn't sure what she was begging for, or why she said that, but she knew that whatever it is, only Goku could give it to her. She clung to him tightly as she arched her back to meet his thrusts, which are now full of vigor.

"I love you Princess..." Goku grunted as he buried his face in her neck and lightly nipped on the mark that he himself made when they first made love. Bulla moaned in pleasure when she felt his teeth grazing on the mark.

"I love... you... too... s-so much..." she said breathlessly, her words being interrupted with his thrusts.

A particularly hard and powerful thrust enabled him to finally reach his peak, his juices exploding inside her core. Bulla reached her release at the same time as her secretions coated his cock. Her legs tightened around his waist and her vaginal walls spasmed and convulsed around his rod as he filled her with his seed. The feeling of her muscles convulsing around his cock sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, and he felt a butterfly sensation in his stomach as he shook with pure pleasure while he emptied all his load inside her. Bulla hugged his trembling form tightly, a small smile on her lips at the thought of having the strongest man in the universe shaking and quivering because of her. Bulla felt a sense of pride that a simple being like her, who is not even as strong as Frieza or Majin Buu, had made Goku shudder before her, something which she knew his enemies had long dreamt of seeing and being able to do.

He collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He held on tightly to her as he shivered due to the intense orgasm they just shared. Bulla stroked his hair with her fingers and kissed his forehead, her arm tightening around his body while her legs remained wrapped around his waist.

"I love it when you do that..." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm? Which one?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Bulla blushed a little before she answered in a hushed voice. "N-Nothing, it's just... it's just that.. I love it when you shudder like that after we... you know. Makes me feel proud that I made the strongest man in the world quiver before me...-"

"You mean, on top of you..." Goku cut her off in a slightly deep voice that was enough to turn her on once more.

Her cheeks became redder. "Y-Yes... I..." she was suddenly at lost for words.

Goku chuckled softly. "Mmm... You're so cute when you act like that." He said as he tightened his arms around her. Then he planted a kiss on her swollen lips. "Love you..." he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Goku... Remember that I will always love you..." she answered as a few tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

He suddenly frowned when he saw that she was crying. "Princess... don't cry. You know that I hate seeing you cry.." he said as he wiped her tears with his thumb. He rolled off her and wrapped his strong arms around her naked body.

"I can't help it Goku... Only a few hours left, and I will officially belong to your son. Goten is a great man, I know he will do everything for me, but Goku I... I do not love him. I regret agreeing to marry him, but now it's too late to take back what I had already said." She said as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Goku tightened his arms around her. "There's still time to change things.." he said.

"How? Goku, everyone already knows that I am to be Goten's wife in a few hours. And... And Chichi... what would she think if... if...-" Bulla didn't finish her sentence as Goku silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Come with me, Bulla. Let's leave this planet and start anew in another one, where no one will be able to find us and no one will be a hindrance to our love. You don't need to marry Goten and force yourself to do something which you really do not want to do. You will only commit a sin if you pushed through with marrying him, when every night after he falls asleep you will come to see me because it's me whom you truly love.." Goku told her as he stroked her cheek.

"But what would everyone think? They will soon come looking for us, Goku. And if they find us, they will still try to break us apart.." she reasoned out.

Goku stared at her intently, a dark look plastered on his handsome face. "Do you think I will let them do that?" He asked her.

"B-But you have no choice..." Bulla replied.

"Yes I do." Goku answered in a dangerous tone, much to Bulla's surprise. He tightened his arms around her and held her possessively. "I do have a choice, and that is, to kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Bulla gasped. "Goku... you can't do that."

"Yes I can." He replied with conviction, while the dark look continued to grace his features. "All my life, I have been forced to do something which is not to my own accord. It's only now that I will be doing something in accordance to my desires, and still they will try to take it away from me?" He said, his voice breaking in the end as he spoke, much to Bulla's surprise.

Bulla remained silent as Goku continued. "I married Chichi because everyone around me was making me feel that it's the best thing to do, and over the years, I did grow to love her but not as much as I love you.." he said as he kissed her forehead.

The cold night air blew into the open window, and Bulla shivered. Goku pulled her to him and powered up a bit to keep her warm. Bulla snuggled closer to him in hopes to have a share of his tremendous body heat.

"I love you so much, Bulla. I don't care if you're my bestfriend's or rival's daughter, or I'm old enough to be your father or maybe your grandfather since you're almost the same age as Pan. Only with you did I feel this way. When I'm with you, I always felt complete, and during the times when we're far from each other, I felt empty, I felt alone, even if Chichi was there. As I have said, I do love her, maybe because she's the mother of my sons, but my love for her will never be like the one which I have for you. I can give up everything for you, and there's nothing that I won't do for you.." he paused as a few tears formed in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks, surprising Bulla once more because she had never seen him cry before. "I'll give you the whole world, I'll kill if I need to, just so that I wouldn't lose you. I can't... I just can't..." he said to her as he shook his head softly, his tears falling as he caressed the side of her face.

She looked up at him and rubbed his wet cheeks with her hands in an attempt to wipe away his tears. "Oh, Goku..." she whispered, her heart aching with all the love she felt for him. Right then and there, she had already made a decision that will forever change everyone's lives.

"I'll go with you, Goku... Anywhere.. in any place.. where no one will be a hindrance to our love ever again..."

Goku didn't reply, instead, he just sealed the gap between them as he claimed her swollen lips in a passionate kiss. They would just think of the consequences or repent for everything later on, for at that moment, nothing mattered, but their love for each other.

And Bulla knew that whatever happens, she will never regret her decision to be with Goku, the one who truly holds her heart.

* * *

 ** _END_**


End file.
